


Killua vs Pickle

by anthony_is_a_frog



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gay Killua Zoldyck, I'm thinking about doing an actual series and committing to it, M/M, Oneshot, Pining, Sleepovers, bc my writing needs practice, idk this is just Gon and Killua being dumb and cute, maybe a texting fic, this is just a little cute thing I decided to write bc I needed some joy, this is probably very ooc bc I am not the greatest writer ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthony_is_a_frog/pseuds/anthony_is_a_frog
Summary: Killua stood hunched over the counter in the kitchen, soft moonlight streaming in from the window illuminating his pale face. He blew a strand of white hair out of his eyes, and let out an exasperated grunt. The fucking pickle jar still wouldn't open. He had spent over 20 minutes trying to open it, putting in so much effort that he had even broken into a sweat. And yet the pickle jars lid remained tightly sealed. He wiped his now sweaty hands down on his shorts, and picked up the jar again. "I swear to fucking god if you don't cooperate right now I will-"The lights in the kitchen flicked on."Killua?"----------------Killua has a fight with some pickles at the godly hour of 2:00 in the morning
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 155





	Killua vs Pickle

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is super short, but I felt like I really needed to write something, and I was sitting eating pickles when I though: You know what-lets write about this. Anyway, enjoy!

Killua stood hunched over the counter in the kitchen, soft moonlight streaming in from the window illuminating his pale face. He blew a strand of white hair out of his eyes, and let out an exasperated grunt. The fucking pickle jar still wouldn't open. He had spent over 20 minutes trying to open it, putting in so much effort that he had even broken into a sweat. And yet the pickle jars lid remained tightly sealed. He wiped his now sweaty hands down on his shorts, and picked up the jar again. "I swear to fucking god if you don't cooperate right now I will-" 

The lights in the kitchen flicked on. 

"Killua?" 

Blue eyes met brown as Killua turned to see Gon wearing pajama pants and a loose track jersey standing in the doorway, a sleepy, bemused look on his face. "What are you doing?" Gon rubbed his eyes and Killua cursed himself because he was probably blushing. "I was getting-or I was trying to get pickles." Killua said with a huff. "At-" Gon glanced at the clock. "2:17 in the morning?" "And what of it?" Killua glared defensively. "You're up too!" Gon shrugged and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. "I was thirsty." 

Killua's face reddened slightly at the way his best friend said "thirsty" He wasn't really sure why. It was just so sweet? Or cute kinda. Like a puppy. Killua would never admit that he thought Gon was cute. Or that he loved how his eyes were gold in the sunlight, or how he secretly adored the way that Gon wore the same thing all the time even if it looked awful because Gon looked cute in anything, or- 

Killua probably could have gone on forever, but Gon interrupted his thoughts. "Do you need help with that?" He pointed at the jar which was grasped tightly in Killuas hands. "No I don't!" Killua said, twisting the jar with a surge of aggression in an attempt to prove that he was perfectly fine on his own thank you very much. Gon watched Killua wrestle with the jar for a good thirty seconds, before Killluas shoulders slumped and he gave up. "Yeah. I need help." He passed the jar to Gon with a look of defeat. The black haired boy grinned. For a 16 year old, Killua sure did act like a small child sometimes. 

Gon walked past Killua and pulled open a drawer, removing a yellow plastic thingy. Killua wasn't sure what it was, but he watched as the tan boy hooked it onto the jars lid, and while gripping the jar tightly, twisted it. The muscles in his arms flexed, and Killua stood exasperated as the jar opened with a small pop. "You're kidding." Killua said as Gon passed back the jar to him. "That's all it was?" Gon nodded happily. "Ugh! Why do you have to be so good at everything!" Killua sulked, grabbing a fork from the open drawer. "I dunno, just a gift. I'm a god apon earth." Gon's brown eyes glinted as he grinned. He liked teasing his white haired companion. "Don't be stupid" Killua shoved Gon slightly, although he was smiling too. 

"How did you even know we had pickles?" Gon inquired a few minutes later as they sat on Gons bed. Killua had insisted on bringing the pickles upstairs with him, and the teen was still eating them, spearing them aggressively with his fork. "I saw them in the fridge when Mito was making dinner." the pale boy said, glaring down at a small pickle that refused to be speared. 

It was Saturday, well technically now it was Sunday, and Killua had been permitted to sleep over at Gon's house, under the condition that they work on the project they had been assigned in school together. They had decided to work on it outside, it was a beautiful sunny day, with a cool breeze. They worked on it for a grand total of seven minutes, and then Gon saw a frog and began chasing after it, leading to him falling into a pond, and Killua having to rescue him from the wrath of several dragon flies who had been nearly fallen on top of. Apparently, dragon flies were generally harmless, but when provoked were quite unpleasant. Gon learned this the hard way. After Gon changed into dry clothes, they sat around and talked like they usually did. All the while Killua tried to ignore the fluttering in his chest he felt whenever he looked at his best friend. It had been a fun day.

Killua finally speared the pickle and thrust his hands in the air with a triumphant grin. He also almost spilled pickle juice on Gon's comforter. Despite his pickle high, he was beginning to feel tired again, and he could tell Gon was as well. The black haired boys eyes were barely open, and he yawned every few minutes. If Killua was going to be completely honest, it was adorable. He closed the lid on the jar, and placed it gingerly down on the floor. "I'm gonna go back to sleep now, it's too early to be awake." "Okay" Gon smiled, and rubbed his eyes one more time and turned off his light before curling up in his bed and pulling the blankets over his body. Killua sat on the edge of the bed for a moment in the dark, until Gon quietly asked why Killua wasn't going to bed too, didn't he just say he was tired? Sometimes Killua forgot that they would sleep in the same bed at sleepovers. He blushed, then pulled the comforter over his body, his back pressed against Gon's in the dark. 

Killua would wake up in the morning and find that Gon's head was laying on his chest, their legs intertwined. He would have to remind himself many times that it was completely normal for best friends to cuddle, especially considering how long they'd been friends, and it definitely didn't mean anything that it made his heart beat so fast and his face so hot. It was just a normal best friend thing. Everyone thought their best friend was really cute. Everyone thought about kissing their best friend on the head to wake them up. Everyone blushed profusely and felt like they were having a heart attack when their best friend touched them. Just normal bestie things.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually written Gon and Killua before, so I'd love feedback! thank you so much for reading! I'm planning on writing alot more, maybe a partial texting fic? that would be fun. Tell me if you have any suggestions!


End file.
